Love or trouble
by uradeadkid
Summary: Lily's cousin comes to live with her but Travis finds himself falling for heather. The only problem is he doesn't want anyone to find out especially Heather. Heather has feelings for Travis too. Will they ever share there feelings and be together
1. Default Chapter

"Hey guys" Lily said entering mickey's. "Hey" they called to her. "My favorite cousin is coming to town next week" "Tell me it is not Heather" "Sorry Ray it is" "Oh I'll just hide from that little brat" "Uh...Ray she is in grade 9 as well as us" "Oh ya"  
  
"Why Ray... are you scared of her...she just a girl" Travis laughed. "Not just any girl...the first time I met her was at Lily's 12 birthday...she was a show off" "No she wasn't...your just mad because she is better at sports than you are" "Ya than why did she toss you your present when she flew through the sky on her skateboard." "Cause she was practicing" "Practicing for what" "Her competitions" "Against who little 5 year old girls" "16 year old boys" "What!!" the all screamed.  
  
Then Mickey came up to Lily "Your cousin faces 16 year old boys in competitions" "Yep...pretty cool eh" "Ya" he said. "I want to meet this girl you'd bring her here wouldn't you" "Of course she heard about this place and was bagging me to take her here" "Really" "Yep" "So I'll see you and your cousin later" "Ya"  
  
"You can't let her see me" Ray bagged. "Why" "She's evil she pulls your hair and punches you and kicks you" "You tried kiss to my cousin" Heather said from behind Ray. "Heather" Lily screamed.  
  
"Lily" they both hugged each other. "Hi Ray" Heather said evilly" "Hi" He said nervously. Heather directed her attention to Robbie. "Robbie" she squealed and ran over to him to give him a bear hug.  
  
"Hi Heather" he said as he hugged her back. "Who's this?" "Travis" Robbie said. "Hi Travis I'm Heather" "Hi" She looked at Ray again and laughed. "You looked like your nervous or something" "Uh me...no of "course not" "Are you sure because if you are I can just go to Lily's house now" "That would be nice...bye" "I was joking" "Oh ok" Everyone started to laugh except Ray. "Ray you were always so funny...cough...not...cough"  
  
"Guess what Lily" "What" "I'm going to move here" "Shut up" Lily said excitedly Heather just nodded. "No way" "Yep" "Oh no" Ray groaned. "Okay Ray lets make a deal here I can punch you now and I will never ever tackle you when you are kissing some other girl...Deal" "Deal...thank the heavens" "I get to punch you now." "Uh was that part of the deal" "Yep" "Just don't punch hard" "Okay get ready" and Heather punched him. "Ow, god that hurt" "Oh no guarantees that girl you try to kiss won't slug you" "Let's try..." He leaned over to Lily and tried to kiss her but something very strange happened Lily kissed him back we just stared at the. After a minute they broke apart.  
  
"Wow" Ray laughed. "I didn't know you would kiss me I thought you would slug me." "I don't know what got into me" "Ya that was weird" Robbie said. They just realized we were still there. "Oh shit...I forgot you guys were there" Lily said embarrassed. "Well you are in public" Heather said laughing. Lily quickly looked around at everyone staring at her and Ray. "Oh double shit." 


	2. Swimming

"Uh Ray maybe don't try that again" Heather suggested. "Ya Ray Lily was cool now she kissed you she's at the bottom of the food chain." Robbie laughed. "Robbie...no" Heather said sternly "What..." "No" "But I'm the cool one remember?" "No I think that was Lily you're the asker Ray's the comedian" "What about Travis" "I don't now Travis well enough" "Okay let me tell you about swami" "Don't call me swami" Travis yelled. "Ok this is Travis's mind school, school, study, study and nothing else it's crazy" Heather started laughing. "School studying sounds like a brain ache to me"  
  
"Yes someone finally agrees with me." "Sure Ray sure what did you call Travis...swami" "Yep cool name eh" "Sure" Heather said sarcastically. "More like a mysterious name uh something to do with the earth...uh...smog ya smog"  
  
Lily, Ray, Robbie, and Travis looked at each other. "Ya great name" Lily said quickly "but it's taken" "By who?" "People on Radio free Roscoe." "Oh" "don't move a muscle or I will shoot" a familiar voice to me said.  
  
"Oh I am so scared" "This is serous Heather don't laugh about it" "Right...it's so serious they called the swat team. Hi Justine" I said turning around. We hugged. "Who's the worry wart." She asked. "Uh Lily's friend" "Lily were all I see is a really Hot girl to boys and three boys" "I'm not Hot" Lily blushed.  
  
'You've grown so much" Justine giggled. "So which one of them is your boy friend?" Everyone looked startled except me. "Uh Justine" I said quietly. "They are her friends"  
  
"What! Oh goody I can have all of them your so generous Lily" The boys looked shocked and for us girls we just cracked up.  
  
"Didn't really mean it I got my own guy anyway" Justine laughed.  
  
"Who...who" I said curiously. "My business" She said waving a picture around so we could see. I grabbed it from her. "Him!" "Yep" "He's ok" "What he's hot" "Fine he is" "And he's got great abs" "Oooo so wonderful" "I know"  
  
"Hey you guys wanna swim" Lily asked.  
  
"Uh" I felt scared. "Ya" Every one said except me. "Come on Heather to all boys you got a great body" Justine said.  
  
"No" "Ya" "No" "Ok who agrees with me" Only Lily put up her hand. "The guys haven't seen you in a bathing suit" "No" "Well you gotta show them."  
  
"No I don't" Justine lifted my shirt up so it wasn't showing anything but my stomach. "Hey" "Your like swami" Ray laughed "You work out." "Hey I m no brainy ache" "Hey" Travis felt offended. "Sorry she just doesn't think much of hot guys" "Back track" I yelled. "You think Travis is Hot" "Ya who wouldn't" Travis blushed. Ray Robbie Lily and I just laughed. "What he is" She yelled.  
  
We couldn't stop laughing Ray Robbie and I fell to the ground laughing. Lily stopped and said "Let's go swimming." I stopped laughing. "You guys go I still have to unpack" "Heather Melissa Randell you are coming and that is it" Justine said angrily. "Fine" I said slouching. "And don't slouch very unattractive" "Oh sorry" I said standing as straight as possibly. We all laughed. Lily, Justine and I got to Lily's house while the boys went to theirs.  
  
I looked in my dresser but all I had was a one piece. "Uh oh time for the Justine spas about bathing suits" "Why" Lily asked. I held up my bathing suit. Justine dropped her jaw and looked at it. "Lily please say you have a bathing suit she can barrow" "No...sorry I only have only" "We are going shopping" She roared. "I thought we were going swimming" I said stupidly. "We are after we get you a bikini. "NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO" I yelled dramatically.  
  
We are at the mall in the BIKINI SECTION. Is there no hope in this world. Justine called the guys don't know how she got the number though. "This one is prefect." Justine said excitedly. "Yes it would look lovely on you" I said dully. "ON YOU" She yelled. Just then we saw the boys come. "What the hell are they doing here" I whispered. "Oh I invited them" She said with an evil grin on her face. "To watch me try on bathing suits" "Well Ray answered so I said we were going to look at action figures" "Action figures...that would get him into the mall unless it was for Lily" "Shut up"  
  
"Hey guys" Robbie said. "Ok what the heck are we doing here you said action figures not bikinis." Ray pointed out. "Ray's right we are suppose to look at action figures" I said hoping to get out of buying a bikini. The guys looked at me blankly. "Hey can I help it if I finally agree with him" "The only reason you agree with him is to get out of buying a BIKINI" "No evil word...unless it is Lily who is buying" "Shut up Ray" Lily said. "Now Heather go try this on" Justine said pushing a bikini in my face.  
  
I ran behind Robbie. "Robbie you will help me 'oh great warrior'" "Sorry don't want the Ladies to get jealous or anything."  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO" I said dramatically falling to the floor. "Can't you tell I'm dead" "Go" Justine hissed at me. I got up ducked my head and took the bikini. I got to the lady person and said "One item" "Ok deary in here" She said pointing to a small change room. I went in and tried it on took it off put my close on and came out. "Well" Justine said. "Don't like it" "YOU DON"T LIKE ANYTHING go try it back on and let me see"  
  
I ducked my head and put it on. "Justine" I called. She came over to me and dropped her jaw. "You look amazing... I envy you...Guys over her" "Uh no" The guys said. But Lily came over. "Oh my god...you look so hot" "Ya right...ugly is more like it" "Now all you need is a boyfriend" "NO!!" "Any of you guys looking for a girlfriend" "NO they aren't" "Travis is" Ray laughed. "NO" He yelled. 


End file.
